


So Long, My Friends

by RavenT2



Category: Chaos Legion (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenT2/pseuds/RavenT2
Summary: With Azrail defeated, Sieg Wahrheit stands before the grave marker of his friend... wondering what it was all for... (Repost from my other fanfic site.)
Relationships: Sieg Wahrheit & Arcia Rinslet, Sieg Wahrheit & Victor Delacroix, Sieg Wahrheit & Victor Delacroix & Siela Riviere





	So Long, My Friends

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 03/09/2021
> 
> I originally posted this on 03/23/2013. I am a diehard fan of Chaos Legion. I really want to do more stories but only if the stories make sense. This is an older one I did and one of the few I do that First-Person POV. It's also one of the shortest stories I've ever done. Hopefully, I can do more Chaos Legion someday. But we'll see.
> 
> Hope you all like it!

** So Long, My Friends **

Gone.

I tried… I did my best… but I couldn’t… and now he’s gone.

I was hoping to save him… but I failed.

Here, I stand… at the grave marker for Victor Delacroix, my former best… no. My best friend. My best friend who was taken by the darkness of Azrail.

My best friend who I couldn’t save.

I look at his sword, the only thing I can leave to honor him and his final resting place.

The days when we were friends… before all this madness… before we were even knights were much better.

When we were just children… friends…

Yes, friends… you, me, and Siela. And when we were just children playing knights, right, Victor?

Haha! Remember… when we all three played around the old tree by your father’s house? You slipped and fell and hurt you arm. You cried so loud everyone thought I pushed you. Thank goodness for Siela clearing my name. I called you a big baby. You called me a bigger meanie. We laughed.

I miss just the laughing.

You said one day you would get stronger. Be the strongest ever.

…I have to wonder if that… lead to this…

So long ago… so much easier…

Where did it all go wrong?

And, Siela… beautiful Siela. My friend… forgive me… please… I am so sorry. I said I’d save him. And I failed.

That’s where it went wrong.

Azrail. That accursed demon. He infected my best friend with madness and killed my friends. Siela first, then he slowly killed Victor.

And I could do nothing to save them.

Nothing.

Forgive me both of you please.

I look at Siela’s necklace in my hand. This is how it ends. Hardly seems worth it, now. The fight is over. But… I couldn’t… “I wasn’t able to save either of them, after all…”

Arcia walks up next to me. “It’s over?” she asks.

I believe it is. I know it is… and I could not be more distressed. “Yeah.” I look toward the sky, searching for some answer to my pain. For peace for my soul. “I’m the only one that survived.”

“No, you’re not… I’m here.”

I pause. I look at her. She’s right.

Azrail is defeated. The world is free of that evil demon.

And… I did save one person. Maybe… maybe that is all that was needed. She was… is… most assuredly worth saving.

In her words… of this woman who is just as alone as I am… I find my solace.

I take one last look at the necklace of Siela, at the black sword of Delacroix, then the necklace again. They were lovers in life… and they are together in death.

It’s only right they be honored in the same way.

I place the necklace on the sword.

Bound together… forever.

A fitting end to this tale.

I look at the memorial one last time. I have to let go. Nothing left to do.

“So long… my friends…”

It is difficult… but not as hard as it was just moments ago. I glance at Arcia… the reason it is easier.

I begin to walk off into the sunset.

I stop when I see the former Maiden of the Silver is not sure whether or not to follow me.

I look at her.

“Come with me… Arcia…”

She smiles and runs toward me and we leave this place together.

To places… even I don’t know.

But… where as that would scare me…

I look at Arcia…

And for the first time in so long…

I don’t feel alone.


End file.
